As a seat sliding apparatus for a vehicle, for example, the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-open publication 2005-8065 is known. In this apparatus, a leaf spring is provided at the rear of a lower rail to remove a foreign object which resides within the lower rails. The leaf spring is supported by the lower rail in a manner to be urged upward. When an upper rail is moved rearward, the foreign object is moved and the rear end of the foreign object is lifted on top of the leaf spring. Then, the foreign object is kept moved and projected from the rear end of the lower rail to be removed.
The leaf spring as described above may be inclined downward by the pushing force of the upper rail so that the movement of the upper rail in a rearward direction is not prevented. Accordingly, for example, when the foreign object enters under the leaf spring, the inclination of the leaf spring is restricted and the movement of the upper rail in a rearward direction is prevented. Thus, the upper rail cannot be moved to the rearmost end, which is an original end to which the upper rail should have moved to.
Thus, a need exists for a seat sliding apparatus for a vehicle addressing the problem as mentioned above.